The present invention relates to a revolving structure, and more particularly to a revolving structure that is mounted on a flat base to enable multiple built-up toys connected thereto to revolve at the same time.
Generally, a built-up toy includes a plurality of flat parts that are initially formed on a board structure by stamping and can be separated from the board structure one by one to assemble into a desired toy by engaging slits preformed thereon with one another.
Most currently commercially available built-up toys are designed to construct only stationary and monotonous animals, plants, articles, etc., such as dinosaurs, dolls, and furniture. These built-up toys provide only still models and are therefore less interesting and attractive for play.
It is therefore desirable to develop a revolving structure that is also formed from flat parts to rotate multiple built-up toys at the same time and therefore creates an interesting and dynamic effect for the otherwise stationary built-up toys.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a revolving structure for built-up toy. The revolving structure mainly includes a flat base having round holes provided thereon, flat gear members separately located above the round holes to mesh with one another, disc-shaped stoppers separately located below the round holes, and flat rotating shafts vertically extended through the gear members, the round holes, and the stoppers to project a length from a bottom side of the base. A built-up toy is engaged with a top of each rotating shaft. By turning any one of the rotating shafts at the projected length below the base, the gear members are rotated to revolve all built-up toys connected to the rotating shafts. An interesting dynamic effect is therefore created for the otherwise stationary built-up toys.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a revolving structure for built-up toy, wherein the revolving structure is formed from a plurality of flat parts.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a revolving structure for built-up toy, wherein the revolving structure is formed from a plurality of flat parts that are initially detachably connected to a flat board to be conveniently packed or transported along with other products.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a revolving structure for built-up toy, wherein the revolving structure is provided at a top of each rotating shaft thereof with a slit for engaging with another slit provided at a bottom of any built-up toy, so as to connect the built-up toy to the revolving structure. The built-up toy may be a model consisting of multiple flat parts connected to one another in a predetermined manner or simply a flat part having a specific shape. In either case, the revolving structure is designed for multiple built-up toys to revolve at the same time without interfering with one another.